A pink rose & a blue rose
by sad Little demon
Summary: Amy and her dad move to Station Square where she meets new peoples. She meet Sonic and his friends and they all want her to be friends with them, but she is to shy and a little bit scare. There are some guys that want her even Scourge. Sonic doesn't like this and tires to stop Scourge before he does something wrong to Amy.


Hey guys making a new story for all to read and stuff hope you'll all like it an all. Working and all going to college can be tough but I'm hanging there and all hope this story is good for u people to love and all Sonic characters belong to SEGA

Ages:

Sonic age:17

Shadow age:17

Knuckles: 18

Rouge age:18

Amy age:16

Tiakl age:16

Tails age:15

Cream age:15

Silver age:16

Blaze age:16

CH. 1 A New Neighbor

* * *

It was a nice day to hang out and chill with friends. The warm sun was so bright, the wind was cool, seeing kids riding their bikes on the streets, and watching cars go by made you feel a little bored but that didn't stop a certain blue hedgehog. It was Sonic the Hedgehog and he was chilling with some of his friends at his house. His best friends Tails who was a yellow tow-tail fox and was smarter than any one of their friends. His good friend Knuckles who was a red echidna and gets mad when you make fun of him or when you mess with him. His friend Rouge a white bat that is good at stealing stuff and is Knuckles girlfriend. His good friend and rival Shadow the hedgehog a black and red hedgehog who is always looking mad at everyone excepted his girlfriend Tikal, an orange echidna who was really nice and caring to all her good friends.

"It's such a lovely day today. Isn't Shadow," said Tikal to her boyfriend.

"It sure is a lovely day today, but not as lovely as you my dear," said Shadow like a gentleman to his best girl who was blushing red at what he just said.

"Get a room you two," said Rouge who sitting on bench next to Knuckles holding his hand.

"Man I don't want this day to end yet," said Sonic in a good mood while looking around his neighborhood block.

When suddenly a car and a moving truck came up the street. Sonic and his friends watch the car and the moving truck go by them and stop couple blocks away from Sonic's house to where a two-story house that was sold to someone. Sonic was wondering who was the new neighbors around his block and was hoping they are a nice family that maybe have some kids his age or maybe just some little kids that are 6 years old or 10 years old to play around.

"Oh we got new neighbors, how wonderful," said a light purple female hedgehog with purple puffed up hair.

It was Sonic's mom Aleena, she was a nice woman to everyone even to her son's friends and was glad to see they were going to have some new people's in the neighborhood. Now everyone was watching the moving truck stop at the side of the house and unloading all the stuff that was in the truck like furniture, boxes, tools, a TV seat, a computer screen, sofa chairs, two beds one big and the other small, some tables, chairs, and a computer desk. Sonic wanted to know who were the new neighbors. Now seeing the green car park in the drive thru, when a white hedgehog came out of the car wearing a black coat, dark gray pants and wearing black shoes. He open the back door to the car and a German shepherd dog came out looking around and smelling the grass then peeing on it. Then the front door to the left side door open showing a pink hedgehog around the same age of Tikal. She was wearing a white shirt, navy blue skinny jeans, wearing red and black nikes shoes, both of her wrist had gold bracelets, and was holding a black and white cat in her arms. The girl come out of the car and was looking around her new neighborhood when she saw Sonic and his friends staring at her. The girl looked at them for minute then turn around and went inside her new home with her cat she was still holding. Then the white hedgehog went inside as well calling the dog to all so come inside. While the moving truck was all done with everything they left and that when Sonic's mom decided to do something.

"Sonic let's go meet our new neighbors OK." said Aleena with a sweet smile on her lovely face.

"Alright mom, what about you guys down enough to meet my new neighbors or not," Sonic asked all his friends to go meet his new neighbors with him and his mom while giving them his cocky smile to them.

"Alright let's go then," said Tails.

"Count me in," said Rouge

"Lets go already," said Knuckles really eager to go and meet the new people's.

"Lets go and meet them. Your coming Shadow," Tikal asked her boyfriend if he was coming or not.

"Alright I'll go," said Shadow grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

The group went to meet the new folks while Sonic's mom was leading them to the house. Once arriving Aleena knock on the door and waited for the door to open to said hi to their new neighbors. Now waiting for a few minutes when suddenly the door open showing the white hedgehog again with a curious look on his face. The white hedgehog was look at Aleena, Sonic, and his friends.

"Can I help you folks with anything," said the white hedgehog.

"Well hello sir me, my son, and his friends came to say hello to our new neighbors," said Aleena with nice smile.

"Well that very thoughtful of you, your son and his friends to come and say hello to me and my daughter. My name is Erick Rose, nice to meet you all," said Erick with a smile. "Amelia we have guests, come down here and say hi to them," said Erick calling for his daughter to come down from upstairs.

Coming down the stairs was the same pink hedgehog from earlier. She walk to the door where her father was standing and saw the blue hedgehog and his friend staring at her.

"Hello there my name is Amelia but so people call me Amy for short," said Amy with a shy voice.

"Awe what a nice name you have Amelia," said Aleena with a nice smile looking at Amy. "My name is Aleena, this is my son Sonic and these are his friends Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and Tikal," said Aleena as she introduces herself, Sonic, and his friends.

Amy looked at the everyone even at the blue hedgehog who was looking at her pretty jade eyes. Amy tired to look away but couldn't stop looking in his emerald eyes. They were so full of life and fun. Amy felt her cheeks warm up which she can tell she was blushing for looking at Sonic cute eyes. Shacking the thought out of her head and looked at the group, when the dog and cat came in the room. The German shepherd looked up and saw the hole group outside the door and started to wag its tail. Aleena saw the two pets and smile at them both.

"I see you guys have pets how cute," said Aleena who was watching the dog wag its tail back and fort, while the cat laid on the sofa ready to take its nap.

"Oh those are our pets Max and Bell," said Erick

"Which one is Max and which one is Bell," ask Aleena

"Hehe Max is the German shepherd and Bell is the little kitty," said Erick who watch his dog Max smell Bell, while Bell stretch its paws at Max's noise.

"So Amy where did you and your dad used to live at," asked Sonic.

"Oh we used to live at Merica but we move here in Station Square because my dad got a new job so we can close to his job. Said Amy.

"Cool so which school did you used to go to," asked Sonic.

"And which school are you goanna go at," ask Tails.

"Um I used to go at Merica high and I'm now gonna go to Station Square high by tomorrow," said Amy as she told everyone her story where her and her dad used to live, what school she used to go at, and now what school she was gonna go to

"Cool that where we all go Amy," said Sonic with grin on his face.

"That wonderful dear you already have some new friends that will you to your new school," said Erick.

"We're glad to help Amy out if she need help finding her classes," said Tikal.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but we have a lot of stuff to unpack and arrange here," said Erick.

"Well we all better let you and your daughter get that done so we might see you guys again," said Aleena about to leave with her son and his friends.

"Hey Amy I hope to see you at school tomorrow OK," said sonic with a nice smile on his face.

While saying there goodbyes and walking back to Sonic's house, Sonic look back at Amy's house and was hoping to see her again real soon.

* * *

Well tht tht I wanted amy to have some pets like a dog or cat if ur a cat lover or dog lover then u will love wat I will do with these guy well next chapter we'll see amy at school with sonic and friends but she is going to be a little shy nd soon some guys will try to win her heart until next time.


End file.
